This invention relates to an interactive decision support system for monitoring and responding to system and market events displayed within a two dimensional view of a three dimensional system model.
In connection with managing operations of a trading market, such as the New York Stock Exchange®, it is important for management personnel to be aware of exceptional events relating to business activity. Exceptional events include unusual trading activity in a particular security, or unusual systems activity such overload of system components or component failures. In addition, exchange managers, compliance officers, security traders and analysts have a need for quick and easy access to the enormous volume of data which characterize various aspects of the financial market, such as the real time price and volume of a traded security, as well as outstanding booked orders.
Accordingly, there has been a need for facilitated access to numerous types of information concerning the trading and systems activity of a financial exchange which allows an individual to investigate detailed aspects of trading and system activity while maintaining watch over the overall activity of the exchange.
It is an object of the invention to provide a system which permits an operator to assimilate a large amount of information in a quick, easy and intuitive manner.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system which facilitates management of a trading floor from a centralized location.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system which presents information of varying relative importance in a manner which allows an operator access related to detailed information for investigation while maintaining an overview of major events.
It is further an object of the invention to provide an interactive decision support system for monitoring and responding to system and market events as they occur using a two dimensional view of a three dimensional model which facilitates the task of monitoring a large amount of information and provides a ready means for a user to react.